Fiscal Failure
by im.watchin.sunsets
Summary: Byakuya is extremely tired and buried in stress... and expensive red wine, that's how they got together.  Epic failure of summary skills, I'm tired tonight... just read it and help me, Byakuya and Rukia are not related in this fanfic.


**A/N: My frist byaruki, so I am extremely sorry if it's terrible!**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki. CEO of Kuchiki -eighth Head of the Kuchiki clan. Stressed.

He looked down from the fascinating ceiling of his lavish, executive office to breifly see his feet on his mahogany desk, pushing the keyboard out of it's usual place. He continued his gaze further down to the convex Baccarat crystal glass in his hand, swirling with deep violet-red liquid that took away his worries.

"What am I going to do now?" he muttered to himself. The stock market had crashed worse than the twin towers when they were plowed into by terrorist-piloted planes, and Kuchiki Inc. was in the thick of it, being a stock-broking company. The once multi-billion dollar business empire had been thrown beneath mountains of debt that made Mt. Everest look like a smooth, rolling hill.

He placed the cool crystal glass against his aching forehead, attempting to contemplate a way out of this financial mess that the elders would pin solely on him. Trying to shove all his effort behind not only fixing the fiscal downfall of the planet, but on keeping his cold, calculating gray eyes open.

Three days. That's how long this once clean, calm, and alert noble had been running on empty for. Not a wink of sleep, not a bite of nourishment. The only thing this sad excuse for a noble had been functioning under the power of was 1787 Chateau Lafite, served to him at precisely 55 degrees Fahrenheit and later warmed up from the temperature of his hand around the fine crystal glass, and he somehow managed to look as though he was well rested and fed.

He shook his head, trying to calm some of the alcohol-induced dizziness that came with freedom from the pressure of his bills and paperwork, upon discovering this only made the dizziness worsen, he stopped. He was a man of logic, and usually did what made the most logical sense to better a situation.

Byakuya continued to lightly bang the Baccarat glass against his forehead, listening to it ring from the swift contact with his skull.

_Why did this happen, now of all times? _He miserably thought to himself.

He had recently discovered an infatuation with his secretary. She was beautiful, worked directly outside his office every day, was always nicer to him than to others, had piercingly midnight blue eyes, and was married. The last of the listed traits was the one that caused a problem for Byakuya Kuchiki. She was perfect in every way imaginable, but one of his company's lawyers had to go and catch her before Byakuya realized his feelings.

Rukia Kurosaki.

He shook his head once more, attempting to shake thoughts of her out of his already tired, drunk, and stressed mind. But she was the one who brought in more of his favorite wine whenever he called for it.

_Stop theses thoughts about her, you stupid, drunk, noble, asshole... oh sweet Jesus, I'm talking to myself... Look at the computer, do not think about Rukia. Look at the-DAMN! _He thought of her walking into his office with that innocent smile and sweet tone of voice, being motherly and caring.

"Sir, you really should go home... It's past 2:45 in the morning, granted, I'll stay here if you aren't going home... but I would like to see my husband once in a while, Kuchiki-sama." The sound byte replayed in his mind, wishing it was real... more than that, wishing that voice was right in front of him, sighing his name, begging him to kiss the lips that voice flowed from.

He swung his feet off of his desk, making quick and painful contact with the pristine white carpeted floor of his office, his wine shaking from the sudden movement.

Byakuya brought the comforting glass to his lips once again, sipping the remainder of the comforting red-purple liquid down his alcohol-dried throat.

Rukia, sensing her boss was finished with his seventh serving of 1787 Chateau Lafite, stood from her seat at her desk and carefully walked into his office.

"Kuchiki-sama?" she questioned quietly, making sure Byakuya hadn't drunken himself into a coma.

He looked up swiftly from his now-empty glass and into the piercing midnight blue eyes of Rukia Kurosaki.

_Stop looking at her... face, look at her face. DAMNIT, BYAKUYA, LOOK AT HER FACE! Stop looking at her legs, you sick dumbass, SHE'S MARRIED, to one of your lawyers, no less! _Thoughts raced through his mind, trying to meet others of the same genre to make his mouth move to make sounds, but to no avail. He merely sat there, looking as though the first unbuttoned button of her blouse was the most interesting object in existence.

She walked over to him, leaning down to see into his eyes properly... wearing heels wasn't really her forte, but she decided she was tired of being four-foot-seven and opted for four-foot-eleven. Her pale hand went to reach for his forehead, making contact and finding no ridiculously high temperature, she reached down to his cheekbones, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary.

_She's driving me mad! I can't stand much more of this! I swear to god I'll snap! _Were the thoughts running through his exhausted mind at that moment.

Before either of them realized what happened, his right hand dropped the fine crystal glass to the once white carpet floor, now littered with the few drops of red wine that would never leave the fibers, and snapped up to grab her fragile wrist.

She jumped back a little, but soon found she wouldn't get far with him latched onto her arm like that.

He stood up, she backed up, giving him space to stand and not crash into her. He used his grip on her left wrist to pull her close enough to whisper, "I love you." in her ear.

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew her face flashed with surprise and then relaxed.

He smiled, then lessened the grip on her wrist a little and pulled her face towards his with his left hand.

She. Didn't. Resist.

She just let him kiss her, even pulling her right arm up to surround his muscular neck.

He completely released her left hand and wrapped his strong right arm around her slim waist, closing what little distance there was between them and deepening their kiss.

After several minutes of battling with their tongues, he pulled away and whispered against her silky raven hair, "You're married, I shouldn't do this..."

"But I love you as well, Kuchiki-sama." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

This news came as a shock to the dead-on-his-feet executive.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate because I was too tired to finish this story at 3:09 AM, please be nice and give me advice.  
**


End file.
